User blog:FutureKnightX/Belated Buddfight Wikiversary
Ah, yeah…I realize that this is late, but Thanksgiving weekend combined with the fact that I was fairly sick the last few days will do that lol. That, and I can never really put down what exactly I want and I just kept mulling over it. I just hope that any and all will realize that I am not going after any single person in particular when I voice my concerns. Anyways, here goes nothing… Well, let’s start off by saying that if you told me a year ago that I’d be a mod I would have laughed my ass off. And now I’m technically the most senior mod (anyone who was a mod before me and became one at the same time are no longer mods, right? I checked, but I still feel that’s somehow wrong…). I wasn’t even a mod back when I made my previous Wikiversary blog on the CFV wiki, either. I plan on being a mod for a long time, by the way. It may be frustrating at times, but it’s still surprisingly fun. And I’m sure most of you guys who want to be a mod would hate it a few days in, so keep that in mind, guys! And on the subject of chat, I’m sure most, if not all, of you guys noticed that it’s rather inactive. Even I’m fairly shocked at such a thing, but it’s no cause for alarm. I mean no one’s in chat and yet the world’s still turning after all and we still have Buddyfight, right? We’re in a lull, thanks to the rather long break between releases (set 4 released in early October and we’re getting set 5 in late January, after all). If you guys wanna chat with someone, then go in and wait for others. It’s really that simple. They’ll come in eventually. I bet a lot of people want to go in chat, but don’t seeing that no one else goes in. Someone has to start, right? I’ll go in when I want to, but that’s it. If you wanna chat, then go in, guys! As for stuff in chat, if you wanna go in and observe only (not talk to anyone), that’s fine, just don’t make it a habit or others won’t like it. To those wondering why people would do that, some just want to see what chat is about, some are too nervous to talk, and others just like listening to conversations. To each their own, I say. Same with just asking for matches in Ota’s sim (or using chat to talk to the other guy when fighting on the sim). If there’s a non-Buddyfight conversation going (as there is most times, you can only talk about it for so long and it would be really boring and awkward, otherwise) and you wanna talk Buddyfight, then I hope someone will talk about it with you (I will most times, but it’s just that I’m that kind of guy), but realize that then two separate conversations might be going on, and that’s fine (Does yours get priority just because it’s about Buddyfight? Seems arrogant to think that way, doesn’t it? Especially when both can go on at the same time with little issue, anyways). Now onto something that might seem…off-putting? Ruffle a few feathers? I don’t quite know how to put it, so I’ll just say it, especially since I feel it needs to be said: I can’t help but feel a few times that I was discriminated against for being an outspoken gay guy. Note how I phrased that. I not only acknowledged that I might not have been discriminated against (though the fact that I even thought such a thing is just another thing straight people don’t have to deal with), but implied if I was just gay and not outspoken, then I wouldn’t have had that stuff happen (instead I would have just been unable to really be myself when all the straight users would have lol). And I am not really talking about the countless latent homophobic stuff that is hard to ignore every day that is by and far the most common from gay people have to put up with, here. I won’t into details here, but I will say two things about it: 1) I can’t help but feel that on occasion I was watched more just because I was gay and wouldn’t have if I was straight (What? Was I gonna turn into some inappropriate werewolf out of nowhere? Sure, I did odd things from time to time, but so does everyone and, as a user, I am entitled to have my fun, too) and 2) a few of the things were actually some of the very things I was afraid of before becoming outspoken and you know what? Not really all that scary! I took it like a champ! It was more funny than scary, actually lol (I also noticed it happened with increased frequency when I tried to get more power or exert it. I guess gay people are cool until they try to get out from the place you put them in your mind or interfere with you, huh?). Oh, one more thing before I leave this subject, but never, EVER use the f word that rhymes with “maggot”! If someone did that IRL in front of me, I will slit their throat! That word just has so much hate in it that absolutely no one deserves to be called that! (BTW, yes, I got called that…>.>) One last thing and this is something I find almost everyone seems to be unaware of, even some of my fellow gay people, but I am actually HAPPY I’m gay! And yes, even with all that crap that I just got done saying! And it’s all the more important to say such a thing in a world that considers us an inconvenience and filled with people who believe we should all die! That’s what gay pride is, people! It’s all about knowing that there are some things you are capable of, not in spite of being gay, but rather BECAUSE you’re gay! It’s knowing you’d have different feelings and thoughts if you were straight and that the awesome person you are is partially because you’re gay! C’mon, guys! Let’s all shout it from our rooftops! I’m male and like males and I’m not ashamed of that! Yes, people often make a big deal of shouting like that (and the subject too lol), but sometimes it’s needed. If you’re a lesbian, bi, trans, asexual, or anything else, then modify the message for yourself and do it! (It probably doesn’t help that I’m listening to the Love Live! girls right now as I’m typing this, does it? XD) So…there you guys have it, I suppose. Keep what I said in mind and I just needed to get this off my chest! I really hope I’m here another year! Category:Blog posts